


take a breath towards your end

by mccoyly



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Season 3 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 11:12:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11758629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mccoyly/pseuds/mccoyly
Summary: The moment Black had roared, taking control from beneath Keith’s hands, he knew.





	take a breath towards your end

 

The moment Black had roared, taking control from beneath Keith’s hands, he knew.

_Shiro._

When Keith saw what was on the other side of the wormhole, he almost cried right there. But as Black gently drifted towards the broken down Galra cruiser floating in empty space, his mouth turned upwards into a smile instead. The connection between himself and his lion _(Shiro’s lion)_ was being filled with wild emotions, happiness mixed with wonder, elation and shock echoing between them, uncontrollable as a wildfire and just as strong.

 

Snapping out of his stupor, Keith grasped the controls in a firm grip and guided the lion towards Shiro’s ship. He needed to see. He needed to put his hands on Shiro’s face, to hold him in his arms and never let him go ever again. He was never going to let Shiro out of his sight for as long as he lived, he  _swore-_

Manoeuvring both his lion and the cruiser into the Castle’s hanger was an easy feat made difficult by the shaking of Keith’s hands and the blurring of his vision. As soon as both were set down, even before Black had fully begun to open its mouth for disembarkment, Keith was running as fast as he could, jumping the last few metres to the floor of the hanger. He ignored the stinging in his legs, overpowered by the wild beating of his heart in his chest. 

 

He distantly heard voices clamouring over each other in his helmet radio, Lance yelling incomprehensibly in excitement, Hunk and Pidge talking back and forth about food and medical preparations, both out of breath from sprinting towards the hanger. But Keith heard none of it, yanking off his helmet and throwing it to the wayside as he skidded to halt in front of the purple cruiser. The hatch at the top of the ship had opened and Keith held his breath as an almost unrecognizable figure climbed out of the cockpit- 

 _his hair is so long, how did it get so long, what did he go through while he was missing, how many more scars am I going to have to count before this is over_ –

moving slowly but steadily, determined to make it to the ground, and then finally,  _finally,_  turning around and facing Keith who looked into Shiro’s eyes for the first time in months as he took a step forward.

 

Shiro's legs shook and he collapsed as his body gave out on him. Keith lunged forward with a breathless cry, grabbing a hold of Shiro in a desperate attempt to gather him in his arms, to save him from even this small piece of pain.

 

Catching Shiro felt like the entirety of the universe reversing into the big bang in a millisecond, like time had stopped and started and stopped again, like every moment of peace and happiness and sorrow Keith had ever felt all at once. Like all those fruitless months of searching for the smallest clue in the vastness of the universe had never happened, because nothing felt real until  _this_  moment. This moment when Shiro lifted his weak arm and grasped Keith’s shoulder in an attempt to stand up straight. This moment, where he lifted his head to look at Keith and smile his heart-stopping smile. This moment where he took a breath and leaned his forehead to gently bump into Keith’s.

 

 

This moment was everything.

 

_“It’s good to be back.”_

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> INSPIRED BY [THIS](https://goodtohaveyouback.tumblr.com/post/163991588551/its-good-to-have-you-back-pt-3) BEAUTIFUL GIF SET.
> 
> I have literally never written a fic in my life and I only started watching voltron like two months ago, but these two broke my heart and keep breaking it over and over again. 
> 
> pls don't be a robot spy, Shiro. 
> 
> title from stranger by lola marsh


End file.
